fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Endeavor (My Hero Extended)
Summary Enji Todoroki (Also known by his Hero Name, Endeavor), is the former rank 2 hero, and the current rank 1 pro hero. He has been close friends with the Raijin since they attended U.A High School together. During his teenage years, Enji became close friends with Alex Rariberute (Currently known as Raijin). The two of them have a rivalry/friendship that has lasted to this day. Alex also reveals that Enji originally truly felt romantic feelings for his wife Rei, despite Shoto's belief. Enji and Alex consistently face each other in combat to test each others strength. Enji assisted U.A in the semester finals arc, as they were short a teacher. He came and faced Jason Rariberute and Riot Unbreakable Eijirou Kirishima. Kirishima fell unconscious soon after the fight began and Fujin faced him on his own. Despite losing, Endeavor spoke to the principal about allowing Jason to continuing to the summer camp regardless, as the fight was not fair. It is revealed by Raijin to Zeus that Enji and Alex had both faced All for One in the past, albeit briefly. The two of them infiltrated a operation which was led by All for One, and they faced him together. Despite the 2 on 1 scenario, the two did not gain victory, and All for One retreated into the shadows. Personality Enji does not differ extremely from his canon counterpart. It is shown however that he is not incapable of being a kind-ish individual. His friendship with Alex shows that he can be a good man, and Alex himself reveals that Enji is not that selfish individual he shows himself as. Powers and Abilities Tier: Low 7-B Name: Enji Todoroki, Endeavor Origin: My Hero Academia Extended Gender: Male Classification: Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, limited Flight, limited Air Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Attack Potency: Small City Level (Contends with Raijin often. Fought against Tempest until Zeus arrived to finish the fight.) Higher 'with Hell Flame. 'Speed: Peak Human 'Movement speed normally. '''Supersonic+ '''reactions and combat speed (Fights with Raijin). 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 ' 'Striking Strength: Small City Class, Higher 'with Hell Flame. 'Durability: Small City Level normally, Higher 'against fire based attacks. (Able to withstand his own flames recoil) 'Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: 'Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Hell Flame '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: '''He has the highest total of successful criminal cases solved, implying a intelligent mind. '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and dismissive, continuous use of his abilities raises his body temperature, causing him to become weaker so he refrains from overusing his Flashfire Fist Super Moves recklessly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hell Flame: Hell Flame gives Endeavor pyrokinetic abilities. He can create and control fire at will, as well as shape the flames as he sees fit. He also has the ability to control the fire's temperature, and can heat it up to the point where it even turns blue. Although he is almost always seen covered in flames, Hell Flame is activation-based and can be deactivated. Hell Flame has various physical applications. By heating his flames to such a high degree, Endeavor can burn his opponents at a cellular level and easily overwhelm healing type Quirks. He can shape the flames into balls or weapons that he can throw and can even heat up the soles of his feet to run along walls by creating melted points in the surface. Endeavor also has the ability to hover in mid air by shooting flames from his feet. * Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn: With Jet Burn, Endeavor shoots flames from his wrist to increase the momentum of his arm, and hits the enemy with a devastating fire punch. * Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider: With Hell Spider, Endeavor creates a spear of fire on each of his fingers. Endeavor can use these spears to cut through enemies, and he has even cut the upper part of a building into small pieces. Each spear of fire seems to be only a couple of meters long. * Prominence Burn: This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of bright fire from his entire body that is able to vaporize his target, overwhelming opponents even with regeneration. * Tyson Flames - This Attack allows Endeavor to cover both of his fists in extremely hot fire, and utilize it to enhance melee combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 7